


Tubbo in A Box

by MikaOtter



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: ..EXCEPT IT'S FUCKED I'M SORRY, Adopted Toby Smith | Tubbo, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Child Neglect, Drabble, Fake Character Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Dave | Technoblade, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Mentions of Death, Past Character Death, Phil Watson's A+ Parenting, Post-December 16th Dream SMP, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), President Toby Smith | Tubbo, Presumed Dead, Presumed Dead Tommyinnit, Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Toby Smith | Tubbo Misses TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, Toby Smith | Tubbo Thinks Tommyinnit's Dead, Tubbo in a box, Video Game Mechanics, Wordcount: 100-500, Younger Sibling Toby Smith | Tubbo, he is very much alive but tubbo does not know this, i love phil but please sir get your shit together and raise these teenagers no one else will, it BARELY crosses it so take it.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaOtter/pseuds/MikaOtter
Summary: When all is said, and all is done- a box didn't bring together a family. Boxes certainly are breaking one, though.Or, Tubbo was canonically picked up on the side of a road in a box and we should talk about it more.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 153





	Tubbo in A Box

For a moment, Tubbo wondered how it got like this. Questioned what could’ve changed- what  _ they _ could’ve done. He pondered on the possibility of peace.

The execution platform stood high and imposing, on L’manburg. On the platform he built, and the nation he supposedly ruled. The teen in a suit far, far too big, couldn’t help but sink to the floor of the path.

Tommy was dead, and he was gone. And he missed it. He caused it. He exiled him. He exiled his best friend-  _ his brother.  _ The only true, living brother- he had left. 

The exilement was for peace.

It was for the promise of peace.

If one citizen- no matter who they were- being banished from the small territory of a country, could stop the war, then he had to do it. It was his job to do so. So why didn’t it stop the bleeding?

All of this, every step of it, was meant to stop the war. Stop the fighting. Stop the berating, and the pain, and the exilement- the shunning and tears in relationships. Why is it, that the more he tries- the worst it gets?

If he wanted peace, he had to follow the word of Wilbur. His eldest brother.

And so he followed, and he died at the hands of a former ally. Another soldier- to the cause his brother preached.

But he followed, and he fought. For a nation he could build, and protect, and stay.

If he wanted peace, he had to follow the word of Wilbur. Trust his words, far more prevalent than his combat.

There was no need to fight, for Wilbur promised peace. Promised that at the other side of the weapon- their ally stood. Their brother.

And so he stood, for it was his brother. His brother’s word, and his other brother. The one holding a trigger to his face- the brother that promised to fight for their clause.

  
  


The brother who in a moment of hesitation, sent him out with a bang.

Tubbo searched for peace, and he sought family. Two things which a box couldn’t bring.

Two brothers dead, and two stood. An anarchist and boy sat at the head of a table he couldn’t control.

He wished for Tommy.

He wished for his family.

He wished for a family.

He wished for someone who would stay.

He wished for a father who would just stay.

He wished for a father who would just talk to him.

Claim him.

Remember him, even just in passing-

He wished for peace.

He wished for assurance.

But instead, stood a box. Iron and glass, bloodied and useless. Different shape, different size. Another gaping hole between the so-called family.

Soon, maybe it would be the way it should’ve been. Philza and Techno.

Father and son- his only son, the only one he should’ve ever claimed. 

The only one left standing of the three he did.

Tubbo didn’t count. He knew he didn’t. He was  _ Tubbo _ . Tubbox.

Someday he’d join the others, once more in a box.

The one box he’d never leave.

**Author's Note:**

> i impulsively did this in half an hour AND IT AIN'T SHIT. ENJOY. yes i am tumblr. no i do not want to get the link.


End file.
